My life of his
by Dankee
Summary: FRERARD Frank is mute and betrayed. Gerard is the only on that can help him :D I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT Ages: Frank - 14 and Gerard - 19
1. Chapter 1

Speak

It's a simple statement, for anyone else's case; clearly it meant to open your mouth and form words.

Talk

Simple yet different statement. It means to speak in order to give information or express ideas or feelings; converse or communicate by spoken words:

Say something

Ouch, that ones a bad one. Of course all of these words mean the same thing, but there different to me.

You see, to speak means to look away ashamed, to talk means an open mouth but no words, and to say something means keep your mouth closed.

My voice is gone, it's dead. It was killed.

I remember the night that I died. Well technically I was still alive, I sleep, I breathed, I moved. But I was dead on the inside. My heart was gone, ripped from my chest. The taker left a large opened wound that could never be fixed, bandaged nor replaced.

And for that, I don't speak. It's a will and a promise. Sometimes I wish I could shut up the world, but I can't. You'd need a voice for that. If I could talk, surely I would. But I can't. My heart keeper took my voice with him.

As the years have gone by, I have realized something. You can't trust anyone. Not even family because they with always find a way to get the knife into your back. I trusted someone who I loved, but they stabbed me more then just in the back.

No trust, no voice, no life.

I am dead.

I remember that terrible night like it was yesterday. When I think about it feels like an old nightmare in which all you want to do is climb into your parents' bed and have them tell you that everything was okay.

But certainly it wasn't. I wouldn't tell a soul about that one night, I couldn't. I could even speak, how could I tell them? Via email?

'Yeah hey mom, this is your son Frank and I just wanted to email about how I can't talk and I'm a sociopath because that one night I went out with Aaron, he raped me 7 times and then stabbed me in the stomach. I just wanted to tell you so you can help me. Okay love you bye.'

No, that wasn't going to happen. The stab wound wasn't as bad as everyone thought it was. Yes, there was a lot of blood loss but the feeling was...reliving. Almost like all of my pain and sorrow was gone, all the pressure was released, and I could breathe again.

Now I wish I was holding the knife instead of Aaron. I loved him. And he used me. Aaron and I had been best friends for years, even though our age differences, I was 13 at the time while he was 18, we were together all the time. He loved me and I loved him.

Well I was more then in love with him, I was obsessed with him. Just knowing someone loved me like a brother makes up for not having any. Knowing that someone loved you when your family didn't, like the time I told my parents about me being gay.

They were furious. I didn't come home for a week. I stayed with Aaron. He was always so welcoming and genuine. It was always me first for him.

I can't believe the way he touched me. The way he put his hands on me. The way he said he cared about me while he did such terrible things to me that one night. And when I felt that knife push its way into my stomach, I knew he never loved me.

That night 2 people died. One from a gun shot, one from infatuation. Fake love. But only one person went into the hole, ten feet under. And that person was lucky. Aaron.

I'm a murderer, I'm a murderer, I'm a murderer. Maybe if I say it enough I'll believe myself, or maybe it will make it okay. I knew what I was doing when I fired the gun shot. I mean, it was legal right? I did panic and have a knife stuck in me. I also was being raped. That's got to count for something right?

Friday, June 26 of last year, Frank Iero died and is never coming back.

So I thought. That was a year ago, today was June 27, the last day of the school year. Who knew that I would meet someone that would change my life so drastically in merely 2 hours, 19minutes and 39 seconds?

I didn't, but if I did, I would remind myself of something. No one loves you Frankie. That's just how it is.


	2. INFFOOOO

Starting (Restarting? kinda idk) NOW.

Get excited People:)


End file.
